Many types of sandpapers are known in the art for sanding and polishing a surface. The “grit” of the sandpaper may determine the smoothness of the finished polish. In the industry, a higher the numerical “grit” value of the sandpaper corresponds with a finer particle size. In order to most efficiently polish or sand a surface, two or more different sandpapers may be used in sequence. For example, lower grit coarser sandpaper may be first applied to a surface for fast removal of material in order to sand the surface down to a relatively smooth state. After the lower grit coarser sandpaper is applied, higher grit finer sandpaper may be applied to polish off the surface to the desired finished state. By first applying the lower grit coarser sandpaper, a significant amount of the higher grit finer sandpaper may be conserved. This is because the higher grit finer sandpaper will be prematurely and quickly ground down and consumed if the surface being sanded is too coarse.
There are many sanding machines and tools for applying sandpaper to sand or polish different surfaces. For example, when sanding or refinishing wood floors, a drum sander is often utilized that includes a belt on which sheet of sandpaper may be applied. To sand a wood floor, an operator will typically install lower grit coarser sandpaper on the drum sander to apply the first stage of sanding. Then the operator will have to take the time to remove this lower grit coarser sandpaper, and install a second higher grit finer sandpaper to finish the job. Of course, this process is would have to be repeated if a third sandpaper grit was required.
Thus, a multi-grade sandpaper and method of use thereof would be well received in the art.